The Clawed Phoenix
by Thekingofallheremynameandrun
Summary: Logan and Jean grey get transported to the NARUTO dimension they gain powers over chakra while there and henge into Minato and Kushina that you all know the night of the 9 tails attack they are sent back from whence they came. This is the story of the boy left behind and how he will reunite with his parents. TITLE THANKS TO NeoJubiSannin1870
1. Chapter 1

Logan and Jean or as they are know to the elemental nations Minato(Logan) and Kushina(Jean) smiled down at there child henge dropped and long forgotten as the claw of the monster was shoved through them the demon chakra or Yoki and there mutant powers and was sending them back from whence they came. As they new there time was short they decided to say there last words to him for a very long time. As they light grew brighter they spoke in at the same time "One day sochi we will see you again grow strong and powerful so you can show us so many things when you come to us lastly no matter what they say no matter how long it takes know sochi we will always love you we are sorry you must carry this burden good by for now... **SEAL!"** With that the light grew brightest before disappearing and taking with it Logan and Jean.

_**10 years later**_

Naruto Usamaki has grown a lot in the past few years he was 5ft 7inches and knew because he was only 10 years old he would grow to be a tall man and surprisingly he only weighted about 150lbs his black hair and rough face was hidened by a blood henge or a henge that can not be removed unless the person who put it on rub some blood on the object or person and un-henged it he had figured out what he carried long ago during an attack by the village where after being rescued the Old Man (third Hokage) he told him and un-sealed his powers which were his fathers claws and his super quick healing abilities adding on to his own quick healing abilities he also got his mothers telepathy and are strength in them he also told him about his dad had adomatium attached to his bones and the second he said that Naruto demanded the old man do it to him say he wanted to be just like his father. Hirizune tried and begged Naruto to change his mind and forget all about it but Naruto was to stubborn and in the end he won the old man approved the surgery and Naruto took it with little to no struggle or sign of pain make the old man wonder with a sad hart how much the boy went through. In the end the son of experiment X was born and Naruto changed drastically the un-sealing gave him charistics of his father and mother more serious but still having a wild side

tell me what you think and ideas of where it should go from here


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Next Week**_

(he missed a week of school to get used to his body)

Naruto decided he need some new cloths his old ones were ruined and destroyed and his body change made it so that they were to small. Naruto being 13 now looked like he was 16 he had huge muscles and a nice six pack he was more tan and his hair changed to a brown (black plus red BROWN... I think)He got a new leather jacket with fox on his shoulder and 9 tails going across the jacket he wore a black tank-top and black cargo pants with sunglasses. The misuki crap has already past sooooo he is goanna end up in marvel universe so I will slow down once I get there.

Naruto walked into the class room with his head-band wrapped around his neck. As he walked in the whole class stopped what they where doing and looked at him the boys with jelous and the girls with harts in there eyes... Sasuke teme was just starring thinking "_that man has power I must have it it belongs to me I am an uchia... _Bla bla you get it power hungry sasuke. Naruto looked around and smirked"_now they notice me lets see how long it last when they find out who I am what the hell is piss ant starring at... I think I should run cause I cant tell if that's hunger for power or something worse" _" Sasuke I did not realize you were gay and while im flattered I don't roll that way so could you refrain from starring at me?"

_**Hey guys the King of all was injured in a dirt bike race were he snapped his rist and broke a few bones he will still update but its him telling me to right then he has to rest so the chapters will be short so he said he was sorry and when he gets better will right and extra long chapter for yawl.**_


End file.
